


Asra x Reader (lemon)

by wiltedwaves



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, Bath Sex, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: You and Asra create mischief in Nadia's bath.





	Asra x Reader (lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed sorry!!

"Here, let me help." Asra spoke softly as he brought his hand up to wipe the mud off your face from the days adventures. You smiled slightly, leaning into his touch. The two of you were in Nadia's bath, cleaning up so that you could go investigate the palace.  
Once Asra had washed away the dirt and grime from you, you looked to him innocently, "I should help you too.... let me wash your chest." 

He smiled, gazing at you with half lidded eyes, 

"Oh, how generous." 

The thin silk bathrobe slid from his shoulders, falling down to the surface of the water above his waist, exposing his chest and midsection to you. You couldn't help but admire the magician's gorgeous physique and perfectly golden skin for a moment before wading  close to him, placing your hands onto his stomach and sliding them up to run your fingers over the soft skin of his chest. 

"You're beautiful." You said as you admired him. He laughed through his nose as he gently grabbed your chin, tilting your head up so that you were looking him in the eyes. He gazed at you lovingly, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

"You're even more beautiful. Nothing in this world or any others can compare to your radiance." His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you close so he could nuzzle his face into your neck, "You mean so much to me (y/n), I wish we could have more peaceful moments together like this.."

You wrapped your arms around him in a comforting manner at his words, rubbing slow circles on his back. "We'll be able to have as many moments like this as you'd like as soon as all this mess with Lucio is figured out, but for now let's cherish the present.." Your hands moved back to his chest and you pushed him slowly to the edge of the bath into the shallow water, encouraging him to sit. He obliged, and you rearranged yourself to sit on his lap.

"Is it really appropriate to do this in the countess' bath?" He questioned, hands finding your way onto your hips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Probably not, but at the moment I can't quite seem to care," you pressed your chest flush against his, kissing the shell of his ear before whispering seductively, "all I can seem to think about is how much I want to make love to you." 

"O-oh.." Asra's face was bright red from your blatant honesty, your closeness and the feeling of your soft breasts against him not helping his better judgement.   
You chuckled at his reaction, trailing wet kisses down his neck making him let out a ragged sigh.

"Come on Asra.. stop holding back. I know you want me, too." You ground your hips into his, feeling his breath hitch in his throat from the contact. You giggled as his grip on your hips tightened, already knowing that he'd give in. 

Asra swallowed a lump in his throat, face flushed and heart beating erratically in his chest. He's wanted this, wanted you for so long and god you felt so good against him, everything felt so right, everything was perfect. He knew this wasn't the time or place for such activities, but he needed you now. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, massaging your hips softly before trailing his hands down to your thighs giving them a light squeeze.

"I love you, (y/n)." 

You beamed at the confession, "I love you too, Asra. So much."

A small smile found it's way to his face as he moved close to your neck, his soft lips brushing against your skin."I'm glad... I don't know what I'd do without you."

You squeaked softly as one of his hands slipped under the robe finding it's way to your core, slender fingers teasing the outside of your folds as he kissed your neck. He bit and sucked on your neck leaving love bites as he parted your folds, teasing your bud for a moment before slipping two of his fingers into you. 

A shameless moan left your throat as he pumped his fingers into you at a tantalizingly slow pace, trailing kisses down your collar bone stopping above your breast to leave another hickey. 

"Mm.. Asra...~" you rocked your hips forward making his fingers go deeper into you, feeling his growing arousal against your ass. Once he was satisfied marking you up he slipped his fingers out of you. You whined as he chuckled softly, repositioning you so his length was pressed against your heat. "Don't worry (y/n), I'll take good care of you. So no pouting~" He teased, you just grinding into him as a response.

He let out a breathy laugh, hands back on your hips looking at you with lust filled eyes. "Someone's eager, hmm?" He hummed and leaned in capturing you in a heated kiss. You sighed at the feeling of his slick lips against yours, loving being this close to the man. Everything felt so right. 

The kiss ended much too soon for your liking, but when you felt Asra lift you up and position himself at your entrance, you couldn't complain.

"I hate to rush things but we wouldn't want Nadia getting suspicious of us, don't you think (y/n)?" 

All you did was nod, pressing yourself down onto him. Asra groaned low in his throat as he filled you completely, feeling your soft, warm body above him. He caressed your hips, holding you in place, while he slowly began to thrust inside of you.

"Nn.. god, (Y/n)... you're so beautiful and perfect.. I love you." He said breathlessly, squeezing your hips. You moaned as he hit your sweet spot with every thrust, face flushing red as the sound of splashing water filled the room. 

He let go of your hips, a hand going to your breast teasing your nipple as you began to ride him, the other making it to your clit, rubbing it softly. Asra's breaths were coming out in short puffs as he watched you bounce on his cock, loving every second of seeing you like this. 

"Mmm Asraa... so good, you're so good..~!" you keened as the pleasure became overwhelming, feeling a coil in your lower tummy as you reached you climax, riding out your orgasm on him.

Asra moaned as you tightened around him while still bouncing, bringing him over the edge. You heard him groan as he came in you, going slack and resting his head in the crook of your neck, panting softly. You came to a stop and smiled, bringing your hands up running them through his fluffy white locks, just enjoying being close to him. 

There was a sudden series of sharp knocks on the door startling both you and Asra out of the afterglow.

"Asra? (Y/n)? Are you two nearly done in there? We really should get to searching for answers!" It was Nadia calling through the door, making you both quickly get up and dry off, slipping the robes back on. 

"Yes, we'll be right out!" You called back to her, looking at Asra with a grin. "Next time, we'll make the moment last longer." 

He simply nodded and smiled, placing a kiss on your lips before you went out the doors to meet Nadia.


End file.
